


fleeting moments

by evergrove



Series: Just us, aka the universe where Henry has left for college [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Swan Queen Fluff, ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Everyone always believes the former Evil Queen to be a morning person. Those who know her, really know her, know that she's anything but.30 Days of Domestic Swan Queen Fluff - a drabble collection.





	1. Day 1: Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in no way capable of doing NaNoWriMo, but I'll try a 30 day prompt challenge instead ([details](http://evergrove.tumblr.com/post/167010965328/30-days-of-domestic-fluff)).
> 
> Stats (chapters):  
>  _drabble/100 words:_ 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 12, 13, 14, 17, 22, 28, 29, 30  
>  _double drabble/200 words:_ 1, 8, 10, 15, 18, 19, 21, 23, 25  
>  _triple drabble/300 words:_ 3, 6, 11, 16, 20, 24, 26, 27

Everyone always believes the former Evil Queen to be a morning person. Those who know her, really _know_ her, know that she's anything but. The amount of alarm clocks Regina has destroyed over the years is staggering. She repairs them with magic (or lately, she makes Emma repair them with magic) and destroys them again next morning.

The only alarm clock she doesn't destroy is a human one. The human alarm clock knows to wake her up gently. There are several options. Letting her sleep till ten, or preferably noon (I know, shocking!). Bringing her an espresso shot and helping her drink it before she even gets her eyes open. Waking her up with a tongue between her legs (Emma has permanent permission to do this). Caressing her arms and kissing her neck. You get the idea.

Weekdays are hard. Sometimes they just have to wake up to the alarm. So usually it's a fireball that destroys it. Or a teeny tiny portal (Emma wonders if there really is a place called "The Land with Abundance of Alarm Clocks"). After the alarm clock is properly destroyed, the Evil Queen rises, literally. Until Emma makes her breakfast and kisses her calm.


	2. Day 2: Morning Routine

_Emma's Log, Stardate -305163_

Pre-work is the key to perfect a busy morning:

  1. Set up the coffee machine in the previous evening.
  2. Check that you have all you need for breakfast.
  3. Fresh flowers. Regina's favourites. Always.



So ~~we~~ I fucked up points 1 and 2 after the nightmare we call yesterday (portals! monsters!) and we had a terrible morning. I was annoyed, she was her usual grumpy self, it was not pretty. And now we both feel guilty. I already sent her roses, and soon she'll be bringing my favourite lunch to the station, including apology kisses. And that's enough.


	3. Day 3: Doing Laundry

Friday evenings were tired and lazy in the Swan-Mills household, and all you could hear were the sounds of kissing, occasional soft moans and the low hum of the washer. Usually they did laundry on Saturdays, but Emma had climbed a tree, fallen from the lowest branches to a puddle of mud, and so, most of her clothes needed to be washed. All was peaceful, until an annoying beeping started.

"Please make that noise stop," Emma growled from her comfortable spot under Regina in the couch.

"Your clothes are in the washer, you make it stop," Regina said and continued her assault on Emma's lips.

"You're not actually helping." Emma was trapped, and frankly, she didn't even want to be untrapped.

"I'll make you a deal, dearie," Regina said with her best Rumple-imitation, which was actually kind of awful, but Emma never had the heart to tell her. "I'll make the beeping stop, and move your laundry to the dryer, if you make us a sna-"

"Is this a subtle way of telling me you want me naked on the kitchen table as a snack?" Emma waggled her eyebrows.

Regina groaned and sighed. "No, it wasn't. But now that you've planted the idea in my mind, I'm not opposed."

"I'll have to go prepare myself then. What kind of toppings do you want on your delicious snack?" Emma asked, all business, but with a teasing smile.

"Sometimes you are so crude, I can't even," Regina looked at her fondly and was distracted by her lips yet again.

The beeping continued in the background, while they were lost in each other's lips for a while longer. When they finally untangled themselves, they kept the deal: Regina got her snack, with some strawberries and honey, after she had dealt with the laundry.


	4. Day 4: Night In

"Wanna play a game?" Regina heard when she was finishing up work at the study. "I found the dice we got from your sister."

Regina looked at the glow-in-the-dark sexy dice and smirked. "Miss Swan, you have an inventive way to distract me from the chores we agreed we'd do tonight. I like it."

"I thought you might."

Regina nodded and took off her glasses. "Roll 'em."

"Don't you wanna get more comfortable first?"

"Just roll them, and I'm sure you'll like how we eventually get naked. Trust me, Em-ma."

Emma rolled the dice, and proceeded to suck Regina's neck.


	5. Day 5: Nighttime Routine

Regina didn't miss the orgasms or massages, nor did she miss Emma's warmth or tendency to snuggle so very close or gentle snoring, even though all of those were something she enjoyed - even the snoring.

She didn't miss the way Emma woke up to nightmares, even though the way they comforted each other was something she didn't want to live without. Maybe someday both their demons would leave them alone.

What Regina missed most on the nights Emma had to work was the gentle kisses good night, and the way she whispered "I love you, my Queen, always and forever".


	6. Day 6: Shopping (For Needs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the rating because smut is starting to leak to these drabbles.

Sweaty and sated, Emma drew circles on Regina's arms with her fingertips. "I love it when you fuck me like that."

Regina chuckled, and glanced at the large dildo on the bed. "You and your love for big cocks. Who knew the princess was a size queen?"

"And fucking proud of it. I think we may need another one, just a little bit larger," Emma said, while snuggling closer. She was asleep before Regina had a chance to reply.

A few days later a surprise package arrived for Emma. She hadn't ordered anything but she had a fairly good idea who had, so she decided not to open it at work. Later at home she looked at the contents with an excited glimmer in her eyes. The toy was gorgeous; huge, but gorgeous.

_"Babe, hurry up. We have a new toy to try out."_

**_"omw"_ **

Emma snorted when she saw the reply; abbreviation and no caps, someone was eager. Maybe even more eager than her, and that made her feel warm and fuzzy. She had had her share of lovers who shamed her for her needs and interests, but that had never been an issue with Regina. It had taken them time and work to get to the point where they both were comfortable sharing everything without fear, but it had been worth it. People - and society - had weird assumptions what they were supposed to be like.

Emma frowned, she was getting too serious. She took the toy and went to wash it thoroughly. Warm hands circled her waist and she felt soft lips on her neck. "It's huge. I ordered a new bottle of lube too, was that in there?"

Emma turned and kissed her wife. "Yeah. And yeah. We're all set."

"Lead the way to your chambers, princess."


	7. Day 7: Exercising

"No. No fucking way, Regina!" Emma shakes her head. "I'd do anything for you but that."

Regina just looks at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to my badass wife? Is there a curse I'm not aware of?" Emma mutters, backing away, but Regina stops her. With magic. "Not fair."

Regina circles her arms around Emma and kisses the side of her mouth. "I'll make it up to you, don't pout."

Emma can't resist her. She tries, and eventually always fails. This is how Emma tries Storybrooke Gym's latest attraction - strip aerobics.


	8. Day 8: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

There comes a time in a relationship when your partner starts stealing your clothes. It may be subtle at first: a missing t-shirt or a hoodie, maybe some underwear, who knows. Eventually you share your clothes.

Emma has learned that she needs to buy double the amount of everything. Regina loves her boy shorts, they are comfortable. She uses her tank tops all the time. She drowns in Emma's sweatpants and looks adorable, but she refuses to wear anything else when they are just spending time at home.

Regina was surprised to find out that Emma sometimes likes to wear her power suits. It is completely different from her style but she likes how they make her feel. The silk shirts and tight skirts, especially on court days when she needs to dress up, give her "a mayorly boost of confidence", and Regina can't say no to that.

They have a joint collection of nerdy t-shirts. The tradition was started by Henry on one Mothers' day when he was being a lazy little shit and only bought a joint present for his moms. To his surprise it was one of the best ideas he's ever had because they loved it.


	9. Day 9: Nursing the Sick One

Regina found a slumped form in the bedroom. "Emma, what's wrong?" She heard a faint whisper of "headache's killing me" from the bed.

"Did you take your meds?" Emma nodded. "Your muscles are all tight," Regina gently massaged her neck and shoulders.

"I have this evil boss who makes me do all these reports," Emma mumbled to her pillow.

"Oh poor baby. I'll have a talk with them but now just sleep." She continued to massage her neck and scalp, stroking her hair at the same time.

"Can you- can you just hold me? Please."

"Anything for you, my love."


	10. Day 10: Hair

Emma feels the silky strands between her fingers and says, "I love your hair."

"What if something happened and I wouldn't have it anymore? Or when I'm old and grey and my hair is nothing like it is now?" Regina starts ranting.

"Whoa, hey, babe. I don't care if you have long hair, short hair or no hair. The colour's irrelevant too." Emma moves so she can see Regina's eyes. "Wanna tell me what just happened?"

Regina shrugs, ashamed, "Old insecurities. I'm used to people wanting me to be whatever they like or need."

"You know that's not true with me. Yeah, I love your hair now, but it doesn't matter what it's like because I love you. And _you_ decide what kind of hair you wanna have. No one else."

"I've always wanted to see what I'd look with a shaved head."

"No one's stopping you. Besides, you have magic, the easiest way to grow it back fast if you don't like it. But with the shape of your skull and your jawline, you'd look hot as fuck and I'm not sure my body could handle that."

With an evil glint in her eyes Regina purrs, "Let's find out."


	11. Day 11: Coffee and/or Tea

November in Storybrooke, the rain seemed endless. They were coming from a meeting nearby when they stumbled on a small coffeeshop while looking for cover from the rain. The town had been growing fast, and new businesses opened up everywhere. The interior was cozy and intimate, several small round tables with actual tablecloths and candles. The setting was very romantic, and Emma looked at Regina suspiciously.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this, Madam Mayor," Emma released the hand she had been holding when pulling Regina inside.

"I wish I could say I did," Regina sighed, and took hold of her hand again. "But here we are, let's enjoy this impromptu date. Maybe it'll help, and you'll stop sulking."

"I am _not_ sulking," Emma said, trying to suppress her pout.

"Oh baby, yes you are," Regina said. She regretted being so busy in the morning that she had to reject Emma's advances. Which would've been fine, naturally, but she had just brushed her off. They both had issues with rejection and abandonment, and she knew that deep down her wife knew she didn't mean it the way it had sounded, but it was still hard for Emma to handle these emotions.

Emma started to protest but her eyes fell on the different cakes and pastries available and she gasped.

"Please just choose any table, I'll be with you shortly," they heard from behind the counter.

They chose a table by the window. Emma looked outside, when she said, "Buy me that choco mocha cake with whip and I'll consider forgiving you."

Regina tried to hide her smirk, when she replied, "Yes dear. Maybe they even have extra mousse we could purchase? For me to apologise properly when we get home."

Emma reached for her hand, smiling, "Maybe."


	12. Day 12: Cooking Together

"I found the perfect recipe! Let's do pulled pork; minimum amount of work and it still takes a loads of time."

"Pray tell, why is that a good thing?"

"No sweating in the kitchen, we can sweat in the bedroom, and the food cooks itself!"

Regina shakes her head and laughs. "Send me the link, and get ready to go grocery shopping."

"I never thought she might actually like the idea," Emma talks to her herself after sending the link to Regina.

Quirking her eyebrow, "Miss Swan?"

Emma looks at her and grins. "Not complaining!" She runs to the shower.


	13. Day 13: Washing Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a dreadfully busy week but I'll try to catch up with the drabbles during the weekend.

The early morning sun lights up the kitchen when Emma walks in. She flips on the coffeemaker, and proceeds to empty the dishwasher. Trying to make as little noise as possible, the clean plates, glasses and mugs all find their places in the cupboards. She fills her mug and smiles looking at it. The mug was a gift from Ruby: a picture of Regina in her wife's uniform with the text "the sexiest Sheriff". Glancing at the clock on the wall she gulps down her coffee and flicking her wrist changes to jogging gear and leaves for her morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a longer version of "washing dishes" in [There Must Be Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649885/chapters/26208486), and I feel these drabbles are set in the same universe, so then this came out like this.


	14. Day 14: Homework and/or Job Work

"Come on babe, rise and shine. We're gonna be late for work." Emma's already fully dressed but Regina's still naked under the covers.

"Don't wanna."

"You have got to be kidding. You are the mayor of this town. Always so responsible. What's up today?" At this point Emma's starting to get worried. "Are you feeling sick?"

Regina glares at Emma. "I'm not ill. Tired, annoyed, just want to cuddle all day. Fuck you senseless. Have your mouth on my cunt repeatedly. Just that."

"You can always take a day off," Emma suggests.

"Only if you stay at home too."

"Deal."


	15. Day 15: Family Visits

"Was that a car? Is it him?"

"Regina, relax. He sent a message an hour ago and it'll take him at least another hour still before he's here. You'll see the kid soon enough."

Regina feels strong arms circling her. "I just miss him and it's been so long."

Emma kisses her cheek and the corner of her mouth, and says, "I know babe. I miss him too. But you wouldn't want him to hurry, because then you'd be afraid something happens while driving. So just relax."

Regina sighs. She knows Emma is right, but she's impatient. Henry hasn't been home in three months and that's just too long. "What if I don't recognize him anymore?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Okay, this is your line to me, but _idiot_. You see him every week on Skype, he hasn't suddenly changed his appearance after last week's call."

"You did not just call me an idiot," Regina feels her face twisting to a pout.

Emma cups her face and leans in to rest their foreheads together. "You're being ridiculous, and not in a good way. Calm down, mama bear. He'll be here soon." Emma hugs her tight and distracts her with kisses.


	16. Day 16: Trying Something New

During the curse years Regina had collected an impressive amount of LPs. In her opinion vinyls were the only true format for music, and nothing sounded better. Emma was more modern, she listened mainly to Spotify, but one thing they shared was that they both listened to almost everything, ranging from classical to heavy rock, musicals to pop classics.

When they travelled or cooked, they had Emma's Spotify blaring on the background. But on some nights, they settled in the den and Emma lighted candles and brought snacks. Regina chose the music - Emma loved to watch her handle the player and her records, her care for those was something so beautiful. It was peaceful in a way she'd never experienced before she'd settled down with Regina.

Tonight was one of those quiet nights and Regina was in the mood for musicals. She had suggested Les Misérables, but Emma had always found that a bit boring and definitely too angsty. So they listened to Cats instead.

"We should go and see Cats someday. Take a trip to New York, or maybe even London," Emma suggested.

"I regret I never saw Elaine Paige live. She's always been my favourite," Regina said, drawing patterns on her wife's arms while she was snuggled close to her. "What do you want to listen to now?"

Emma whispered in her ear, "My favourite thing." Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "That sound you make when I go down on you."

"Well, I am a finely tuned instrument you play so well. As long as you keep needles away from me."

"You just had to make a record player joke," Emma groaned.

"I can make a joke on 'LP' too, if you'd like," Regina suggested.

"Oh shut up," Emma said before she kissed her silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @holdwine and @wapwani.
> 
> Inspired by [this pic](http://evergrove.tumblr.com/post/167811463313).


	17. Day 17: Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have different kisses for different situations. POV deliberately left open. 4x25 words.

Slow and deep kisses for making love, when they have all the time in the world, and no one and nothing dares to interrupt them.

Flutter of small soft kisses on the base of her neck, the back of her hand, behind her ear; just to make her feel cherished.

Needy and rough kisses for making up after a fight, for scratching the itch, for the quick foreplay before she can fuck and be fucked.

Kisses that cover her whole body when she wants to adore and worship her. Show her that she is everything and nothing makes her happier.


	18. Day 18: Hugs

Emma watched her from the door. Dark rimmed glasses perched on her nose, she looked adorable. She also looked tired and had stifled a yawn at least three times now. Her fingers moved constantly, typing efficiently. Emma never understood how she didn't make any mistakes; she had done this before, watched Regina work long nights. No backspacing, no editing, just typing and the end result was always perfect. Well, she was perfect, at least Emma thought so.

Emma turned around and headed back to the kitchen, where the coffeemaker had stopped making noise. When she returned to the study with a large mug of coffee, Regina looked up. She smiled, stretched her arms so that the third button on the shirt popped open and her lacy bra was showing. Emma was tempted, so tempted, but she knew - also from experience - that a better result was achieved by letting Regina finish her work. So she simply put down the mug in front of her and hugged her from behind.

Regina hummed and resumed typing. By the looks of it she was nearly done. Emma breathed deep her scent and tightened her hug, it felt so good just to be near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely cheerleader @Velace


	19. Day 19: Forgetting Something

"Aren't you forgetting something, Miss Swan?"

Emma knew she did. Or actually she didn't know, but she knew because Regina used "Miss Swan", which she only used when Emma was either being seduced or doing something stupid. Sometimes both at the same time. She opted to play dumb, just to get Regina riled up. "No, I don't think I am."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Emma replied with a cheeky grin. "I really don't know what I'm forgetting. If I'm even forgetting something."

Uh oh, Regina was getting mad. She stalked closer and Emma couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine. She shouldn't get turned on by this. But she did. Every-fucking-time when Regina turned into the cold and threatening Madam Mayor. Or even better, the Evil Queen.

"Miss Swan, if you know what is good for you," Regina enunciated, "you will kiss me. NOW."

"I'm right here, just take what you want, babe."

"You really wanna play this game?"

"Oh yes, babe. You know what this does to me. I need a change of underwear soon anyway."

An hour later they were back in the foyer. "I still don't know what I was forgetting," Emma said.

Regina groaned.


	20. Day 20: A Heated Argument

"No, absolutely not."

"Oh come on, list-" Emma saw only purple smoke. "Fuck! She did _not_ just do that." So far their argument had just been about next year's budget but Regina poofing out made her mad.

Emma decided to take the long way home. The really long way home. So she ended up drunk with Mulan in the Rabbit Hole. "Can I sleep on your couch?" Emma slurred. "I don't wanna deal with her tonight. Fucking poofing out on me."

Mulan didn't want to get involved but Emma was her friend as well as her boss. She did text the mayor, who ultimately decided if she stayed on the payroll, that Emma was safe and with her. She wondered if she crossed some line adding that she shouldn't come and get Emma tonight, but maybe bringing her coffee and bearclaws in the morning would help. She received only a short "OK" back.

Mulan had already left for work when Emma heard someone knocking at the door. She had no idea where she was until falling off the couch woke her up. At the door she was faced with a tired looking Regina, a large cup of coffee and a paperbag.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of Regina's mouth. "I don't know why I did that. I know it upsets you, and I'm sorry."

"Come in," Emma grumbled snatching the coffee and the bag because she smelled the bearclaws. "I'm sorry I got drunk and didn't come home."

"Mulan texted me, so I knew where you were. I still couldn't sleep. I hate when we argue and over something completely ridiculous."

"Yeah. I know poofing started this mess, but could you just poof us home, so we can talk and make up."

Only purple smoke was left behind.


	21. Day 21: Road Trips

“I hate road trips,” Emma huffs when she carries their luggage to the Bug.

Regina starts to say something but decides to stay silent.

“I really do. I hate packing, I hate cramming our stuff and us in small spaces, I hate everything about it.”

“May I just remind you that you love the yellow deathtrap and refuse to use my car?” Regina has an inkling what this is about. She has seen Emma browsing car dealerships’ websites lately, and it seems that finally she is ready to move on and get a new car.

“I don’t even know _why_ we’re leaving and _where_ we’re going.” Now she’s pouting, and Regina has to kiss the side of her mouth.

Regina gently cups her face and smiles. “It’s a surprise, I told you already.”

“That’s another thing I hate. Fucking surprises,” Emma still looks annoyed, but Regina knows all her buttons, and she knows the way she’s gently stroking her chin makes it impossible for Emma to stay that way.

“I can tell you, if you’re sure you won’t be mad when it spoils the surprise?”

“Tell me.”

“We’re going to Boston to buy a new car and have mind-blowing sex.”


	22. Day 22: Picnics

I had prepared all in secret: A bottle of champagne. Glasses. Strawberries. Chocolate fondue. Grilled cheese for us both from Granny’s. But the weather was something I could not control. The rain had been pouring down constantly for days, and there was no end in sight. I had decided to take her out on a picnic for our anniversary, so I did. A small portion of the park was sunny, warm and dry. After the hungry look I received from Emma I had it also soundproofed and invisible to anyone passing by. No need to give the peasants a show.


	23. Day 23: Double Date

“Have you ever been on a double date?” Regina asked one morning when she was once again watching Emma work out. They had renovated the basement as a gym to accommodate Emma’s always changing work schedule. She’d also had selfish reasons, like wanting to enjoy the view and not be disturbed while doing it.

“Yeah, once. It was a disaster. Turned out my date wanted us to have a foursome and no one had told me about it. I noped out of it fast, but I heard later the three of them had fun.” Emma wiped her eyebrows from sweat, and started the next set of pushups. “How come?”

Regina didn’t answer, she was too mesmerized by Emma’s nearly naked form and the muscles moving on her arms and back.

“Regina? You zoning out on me again?” Emma chuckled. “I know that look. Why don’t you postpone your 9am meeting now, because we both know you’re not gonna make it.”

That snapped Regina out of her very dirty thoughts and she reached for her phone and sent a quick text. “Done. Hurry up, I have plans for your body.”

Regina gasped when Emma picked her up. “Let’s finish up upstairs.”


	24. Day 24: Shopping (For Fun)

“What’s this?” Emma’s holding a large festive paper bag while she enters the kitchen munching an apple.

“Secret Santa had left that on my desk at work. It’s for both of us.”

Emma stuffs the apple in her mouth so she can rip open the bag. “Wow,” she says dropping the apple to the floor. Regina just sighs and cleans up after her with a flick of her wrist. “This was for us? Who would… for us? This?”

“Eloquent as always, my love.” Regina takes the items from the bag. “Massage oil. Body sauce. Another body sauce. And“, then she bursts out laughing, “edible panties.”

“Do they think we need this stuff? We’re fucking like rabbits anyway,” Emma sounds offended. “Just last week your secretary walked in on us when you fo- Do you think your secretary is our Secret Santa?”

“No one thinks we _need_ this. Almost half the town has walked in on us because _you_ can’t control yourself. It’s for fun. I bet they didn’t think you’d have a problem with this kind of gift. Are you turning prudish on me?” Regina teases.

“I’m no prude,” her lower lip turns into a pout, and Regina, she can never resist that. She takes a hold of Emma’s hips and lifts her to the counter.

“Goddammit woman, you working out with me is really starting to show,” Emma gasps and leans in to kiss her.

Regina winks and holds the edible panties in her hand. “I’m feeling peckish.”

“Right now? Okay.” She uses her magic to change into the edible panties. “I like the colour, do you think it tastes like stra-“ her babbling turns to a moan, when Regina takes hold of her thighs and bites on the panties. Emma tangles her hand in her hair and pulls.


	25. Day 25: Keeping Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first read this prompt as “Keeping Plans” and then “Keeping Pants”. “Keeping Plants”, I don’t even know how to tackle this one.

Yuletide was a nightmare for Emma. People brought her flowers and plants as a gift and expected her to keep them alive. Every year she failed, and the plants died, some sooner, some later, but died none the less.

Just because she once upon a time was some kind of a saviour didn’t mean she was destined to save plants.

Her Queen, on the other hand, was a complete opposite. Every plant loved her and _wanted_ to stay alive just to feel her touch or hear her voice. Emma couldn’t blame them, she _was_ like them - yearning to be touched by the one woman who made her feel safe and loved.

Once Emma realized this, she built a greenhouse in their backyard. During the years the outside of the greenhouse stayed the same, but the inside of the greenhouse grew bigger and bigger to accommodate all the plants Emma received and Regina rescued. Eventually Regina had a small side business in the flower industry: guided tours in the “Fairytale Gardens” (the name was all Snow, and Regina hated it, but it was catchy) and selling seeds to her fellow enthusiasts of horticulture.

Even the plants got their happily ever after.


	26. Day 26: Doctor Visits

Granny's was full of people when Emma and Regina met there for lunch. With the town growing there were plenty of unfamiliar faces; some from the Land of Untold Stories and some just passing by. Ruby made sure they always had room for the town’s “power couple”, as she liked to call them. Regina hated the term and Emma thought it was unnecessary.

"Have you met the new guy yet? The dentist?" Emma asked while they waited for their order. "I booked an appointment with him. I realized I haven't had my teeth checked since I moved here, and he seemed nice. Has there even been a dentist in town before?"

"I met him briefly yesterday. And no, the curse took care of everyone's dental issues, he's the first one."

"You should book an appointment too. Considering your age," Emma smirked at the furious look in Regina's face. "I'm not saying you're old, 'cause you're very well preserved." She was deliberately playing with fire, just the way she knew they both liked.

"Emma Swan, you’re an insufferable brat and you will pay for that."

"I'm counting on it, my Queen." Emma winked and took hold of Regina's hand, kissing it gently.

Regina sighed and looked thoughtful. "I'm unfamiliar with dentists, but I’ve heard people are terrified of them."

"Some people are, luckily I’m not one of them. There are ways to numb the pain and a good dentist will always tell what they are doing. Hey, why don't you join my appointment, and see for yourself? Then if you don’t like him, we can book your appointment at some other place out of town." Emma continued stroking Regina’s hand, soothing her.

"I'd like that, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind? I like having you there holding my hand.”


	27. Day 27: Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe they already have a dog (they adopted her in [Rescue Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609827)), so time to get another pet.

_“I always imagined you to be more of a crazy cat lady than a dog person.”_

_Regina turns in Emma’s embrace and admits, “In a way I am. But for some reason I never got one after coming to Storybrooke.”_

 

“We had two new arrivals yesterday, if you wanna see,” Oliver says, when Emma greets the owner of the local animal shelter. She frequently visits there, on official business but also just for fun. She became friends with him after they had adopted their dog, Slumpy, from the shelter.

“Definitely, lead the way.”

“Two cats, abandoned. One is a senior, and the other one white with blue eyes, and you know what means. I’m going to have a hard time finding these two a home, because they are both special cases, and people just want something easy and cute.”

Emma sighs knowingly, but then smiles, “Listen, I have an idea. How do these two ladies get along?”

“It seems that they’ve been on the streets together, and get comfort in each other’s company.”

Emma takes a few snaps and sends them to her wife. Soon her phone rings.

“Hey babe. What do you think? We have so much space that even if Slumpy doesn’t get along with the ladies, they can co-exist in the manor,” Emma starts talking rapidly.

“Slow down, honey,” Regina laughs. “I love the idea. But are you sure? Is this just because I said I like cats?”

“No, not _just_ that.” Emma tells the special conditions of the two cats, and soon a plume of purple smoke surrounds them.

“I wanted to see them before I decide.”

Emma moves aside so Regina has a clear view. The older cat immediately perks up and meows.

“I think she chose Regina,” Oliver chuckles.

“Love at first sight?”

“Yes.”


	28. Day 28: Vacation

The lake was still at dawn. They had built the cabin as a hiding place for themselves, and only a handful of people knew about it. Regina sat on the lounger on the porch and enjoyed the silence. This was exactly what she needed after a long and tedious fall at work. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her when she heard soft footsteps approaching. A warm, sleepy body flopped down on her lap and snuggled close. She adjusted the blanket to cover them both and kissed the tousled head. Soon Emma was sleeping again while the birds woke up.


	29. Day 29: House Cleaning

“House cleaning is evil!” Emma proclaimed loudly. “We have money, why don’t we hire someone to do this for us? That would be good for the economy! Come to think of it, we have fucking magic, why don’t we just magic the house clean.”

Emma hated, hated, _hated_ cleaning, and she held nothing back when she was, in her own words, forced to clean. She also knew the benefits of cleaning. Her sweaty muscles and anger turned Regina on and the sex would be _so_ fucking awesome that she played this game for her queen every week.

Regina appreciated it.


	30. Day 30: I Love You’s

_“Love you”_ is the last thing spoken in the darkness of their bedroom. Sleep doesn’t come easily to Regina, her happiness overwhelming her, but she doesn’t mind. The comfortable weight of the body on top of her, engulfing her in a cloud of warmth makes her feel safe. She continues to run her fingers through Emma’s hair, alternating with small circles to her back eliciting small satisfied sounds even through sleep. The puff of breath tickles her bare breast. This is how being wanted feels. This is how being happy feels. This is how love feels. This is home. Infinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I finished the challenge. A month late, but I did it!
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and lovely comments throughout, they mean a lot to me!
> 
> Special thanks to Velace for cheering me on through this challenge!


End file.
